In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks as well as options to utilize such wireless access networks. The provider may manage a large number of wireless access networks and a particular wireless access network may manage a large number of devices. In order to maintain a quality of service across a network, or across multiple networks, the provider may need to take into account various communication requests associated with wireless communication devices.